


the best thing

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Existential Crisis, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phanfiction, Sad, cute at the end, kinda smutty but not descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little thing i wrote one night at 12 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best thing

late night thoughts always overwhelmed dan  
he stayed up for hours past the time that he said he went to sleep  
just thinking about everything  
and pondering why he existed because he believed himself to be a worthless human being that had no place on the earth  
and he sometimes cried but was mostly just numb as he sat on the edge of his bed clenching his fists in his hair or laying on the ruffled blankets face-first into the pillow  
but one night phil couldn't sleep and so he came into dan's room in the middle of one of these moments in time and dan felt mortified  
phil saw how distressed dan was, and he took that as an open invitation to slide into bed next to his best friend and begin to rapidly say whatever came to mind to calm him down  
and then it slipped out  
the thing that phil had been hiding for so long  
it just slipped out and phil went pale and dan went red and they sat in silence for a moment while the words rang in the air  
"i love you" phil had said  
in the heat of the moment phil had uttered the exact words that he had been avoiding to spare their friendship as he knew dan would most likely not feel the same way

but when dan's hand slid behind phil's head and rested just above his neck and he began to lean in with his eyes half closed, phil knew that that was the best thing he had let slip from his mouth

and when dan's lips pressed softly against his and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, phil knew that that was the best thing that he had let slip from his mouth

and when the kiss became heated and phil could taste the chocolate dan had been eating before bed and dan's hand was down phil's boxers and they were groaning and panting in sync with their heartbeats, phil knew that that was the best thing that he had let slip from his mouth

and when their hands were clenched tightly as they fell asleep together, phil knew that that was the best thing that he had let slip from his mouth


End file.
